


pretentious parties, expensive alcohol and blurry pictures

by phancontent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, M/M, Pet Names, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancontent/pseuds/phancontent
Summary: "Are best friends supposed to wanna kiss, Harry?"Harry looks at the ceiling, cheeks as red as they can be. They hold hands under the messy bed sheets of Louis' bed and Harry caresses the blue-eyed's hand. There's a long pause of complete silence where none of them dare to talk or even look at each other. After what feels like hours, Harry drops his hand and stands up from the bed, leaving an empty spot, similarly shaped to the one Louis' heart is feeling right now."My friends are waiting for me." is the only answer Louis gets from the curly's mouth. "You should sleep," are the last words Harry says before leaving the room and a hopeless Louis behind.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Louis Tomlinson & Original Male Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles
Kudos: 9





	1. Vogue, flowers and red Lamborghinis

**Author's Note:**

> my first larry fic <3 follow me on twitter @alenloveslou and also available on wattpad →https://my.w.tt/pv3c5EMoY8

The light of the hallway turns on as soon as Louis is starting to fall asleep. He groans half asleep, waiting, almost mentally begging Harry not to make too much noise. It had been a long day for Louis and he really needs to sleep and turn his brain off. Soon enough, though, he realizes that this desire is completely impossible when he starts to hear people laughing and multiple footsteps. Some of those people stop at the living room, but he can hear a pair of recognizable boots walking towards his door. He wonders who it is.

"For fucks sake," claims Louis to no one, in the middle of his not-so-quiet-anymore room.

He closes his eyes as fast as possible and pretends to be asleep, even though he knows Harry will know he's faking it. He always recognizes the way Louis' eyes tense and his mouth twitches when he's faking being asleep, because yes, this situation is quite usual in their shared house.  
Next thing he knows, Harry’s messy steps are on his door frame and his drunk voice echoes in the almost naked walls of Louis’ boring room. Harry is always telling him to decorate but Louis is too lazy and couldn’t be less bothered by the decor of the room. 

“Lou, darling, I know you’re awake,” the curly's velvet, slow voice accuses him. Louis doesn’t move for a minute and he can feel Harry’s stare from the doorframe. He is facing the door so keeping a straight face is almost impossible. 

Harry sighs and walks towards Louis. A fond smile spreads over Louis’ lips and he finds himself incapable of stopping it.

“I knew it,” he hears Harry’s soft voice whispering. Louis then opens one eye and recognizes the not-so-sober, tall silhouette walking towards his bed. 

“Not in the mood for one of your pretentious parties, curly,” Louis moans and moves to the left side of the bed so Harry can lay beside him for a moment before he leaves again with his pretentious rich friends. Louis doesn’t really like them. You could say he even hates them. 

With two open eyes now, he stares at Harry making himself comfortable in Louis’ bed. With the help of the weak hallway light, he can recognize Harry’s profile staring at the ceiling, a translucent blouse laying on top of his multiple tattoos and his characteristic black skinny jeans hugging his legs. He smells like vodka, strawberries and weed and Louis finds himself wanting to smoke again after 1 week of ‘abstinence’. 

“It’s only 11 P.M. love, you could join,” Harry offers, already knowing Louis’ anwer. 

“I need to-” starts Louis.

“Sleep, yeah, I know,” says Harry, in the middle of Louis' sentence. “They’re not pretentious, Lou, you would know that if you bothered to talk to them.”

“You’re pretentious yourself, so I just assume your friends are too,” says Louis, only to tease Harry. Harry’s the most humble yet the richest person Louis knows, and probably will ever know, so if Harry is something, it’s anything but pretentious. Harry’s loud laugh resonates in the barely illuminated room and Louis’ dimples grow deeper. 

“Not funny,” Harry says, even though he’s still laughing. “You’re my best friend and you’re not pretentious, so I just proved your logic wrong,” he adds. Louis rolls his eyes despite the fact that Harry’s eyes are closed now. 

“Did you smoke weed, Mr. Perfect Daddy’s Child?,” asks Louis, trying to change the subject since it’s a pointless offer (Harry already knows that) and he won’t join whatever tea party is going on in the living room.

“Yes, you want some?” says Harry with a funny voice. Louis hits Harry on the stomach softly with his left arm. 

“You know I don’t smoke that shit,” Louis lies.

“You’re a shitty liar, love,” says Harry while he stands up from Louis’ bed. “I literally saw you smoke weed with Zayn the other day.”

Louis laughs, still half asleep and tired. “Lies.” He doesn’t even put that much effort to deny the absolute true accusation.

“I’m leaving now, I’ll be at the living room. If you need anything scream my name,” Harry half jokes. Louis smiles and closes his eyes again. 

“Close the door when you leave, curly,” is the only answer Louis gives, and he swears he can hear Harry rolling his eyes. Harry’s high and drunk figure leaves the room and closes the door, attending Louis’ petition. 

The sleepy blue-eyed is about to fall asleep, again, when loud music starts blasting from his living room and he feels like he might cry. 

After 10 long minutes of staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the music’ vibrations, he decides to plug his earphones on his phone and watch some Netflix to distract himself from the outside world. He ends up falling asleep after 3 minutes of a Black Mirror episode.

×××

At 6:45 A.M. Louis is already up and getting ready for work. He takes a quick shower skipping his hair and dresses with his usual clothes, this time going for a burberry shirt and black pants. He organizes his hair with the only help of his hand, giving it a fluffy appearance that Harry would approve and caress.  
It is almost 7 A.M. when Louis enters the kitchen with the only intention of eating something for breakfast, thinking about even cooking pancakes since he has a lot of time before work, but what catches his attention once he crosses the kitchen door is an asleep Harry laying in the kitchen table, wearing a pink coat and bold sunglasses, with his mouth wide open and a fedora about to fall to the ground.

“I don’t understand you sometimes,” Louis says softly, walking towards the fridge and taking a sip from the bottle of orange juice he bought the other day. He decides for something more simple than pancakes and quietly makes himself a sandwich, not wanting to wake Harry up. 

The short boy achieves his goal and leaves the kitchen with Harry still sleeping on that table, and even though the position looks awkward, the green-eyed couldn't look more comfortable. 

That's the big difference between Harry and Louis, Harry fits everywhere, he doesn't bother about anything but himself and somehow he manages to make everyone around him happy, and don't get me wrong, Louis is also an amazing person and everyone adores him once they get to know him, but he complains a lot about everything, that might be because he wasn't born having it all already, unlike Harry. They aren't supposed to fit, but somehow they do, maybe because they met when they were still kids, so they got used to each other every time their moms went to visit the other or decided to rent a house together in a little beach town during summer, which means they grew up with the presence of each other constantly around. 

×××

"Am I supposed to do it that way?"  
"Yes, Cam, that's what I'm trying to tell you. And I know how hard this can be but, in the end, relationships, no matter what kind, are supposed to be mutual, so I really recommend you to open up a little bit to your mother."  
"I've tried Louis, but sometimes I just look at her and she looks so-" Cam tries to find a word but Louis can see the dstruggle in the way her arms move exasperatedly.  
"Happy?" Louis tries to help.  
"Yes, like she doesn't need my approval, or my opinion," she pauses for a moment, Louis doesn't interrupt because he can tell she's not finished yet. "Or me in general, and who am I to judge her? I left and she forgot about me."

Louis states at her, watching the tears fall down. He offers the tissues that he always has close to him for hard sessions like this one. 

"You wouldn't be here if she didn't need you close to her, Cam, she didn't forget about you, you're living with her. She might not have recovered that strong mother-daughter bond you two used to have but she's trying."  
"Oh, is she?," claims the black-haired, sassy dripping from her mouth.  
"Cam, please, she's not happy, she's relieved, she's relieved because you're not missing anymore, you're with her, she knows you're alive!"  
"Doesn't feel like that anymore," whispers Cam under her breath. 

There's a long silence in the room. The plants that are behind Louis' comfortable chair seem to be the only thing Cam is focusing on.

"At some point you have to talk about it." 

Cam nods with her head, but with her face saying quite the opposite. 

"Not right now Louis, I really can't, I'm sorry," she says while she gets up, and Louis knows she means it, she's really sorry. And Louis is too. 

"See you in three days, please at least have a short conversation with her, ask her about the weather," Louis almost begs her.

"I'll try." is the last thing she says before leaving. 

Louis relaxes on his chair and immediately closes his eyes. It's his last client of the morning and he couldn't be more mentally exhausted. 

As soon as his door closes though, it opens again and a happy Zayn is the one responsible for said action. He walks through the office/room/consultory and gives Louis a forehead kiss. 

"You look tired, mate," says Zayn, while walking to the chair where Cam was sitting not more than 2 minutes ago. 

"It's been… a long morning, yeah."

"Harry's waiting downstairs in the car." 

"Tell me, please, he didn't bring the Lamborghini again," Louis pleads, already knowing the answer. 

"Well, I can't lie to you," Zayn confirms, laughing at Louis' exasperated face.

"That little fucker loves the attention, doesn't he?" 

"We all do, darling!" Zayn claims loudly while leaving the office, laughing, with Louis behind him. "Bye Mr. Frank," says the caramel-eyed to Louis' (and every psychologist of the little bufee) secretary. 

"We all do," repeats Louis, more to himself.  
"Remind me why are you in such a good mood today please?" asks Louis, with a little bit of annoyance and a little bit of tiredness in his voice. The elevator opens its doors right when Zayn starts to speak. 

"Because I made it to Vogue man, I told you, and tonight we are celebrating, ofcourse," says the model, a little bit less happy now that he realizes his friend ignored him.

"No? erm, you didn't tell me anything about fucking Vogue!" exclaims Louis, and excitedly hugs the now Vogue model after pressing the level 1 botton. 

"Didn't I?," questions Zayn while reciproquing the hug.

"You certainly didn't, Malik, I would fucking remember."

"Then I told Harry last night, I guess, I was too drunk to be honest," confesses Zayn.

Louis rolls his eyes. Whenever there's a new contract for the model, there's for sure a drunk night and a big party coming. 

"Well, I made it to Vogue," repeats Zayn while doing jazz hands and leaving the elevator and building.

"Congrats, man, I'm so happy for you," says Louis sincerely.

As soon as they step outside the building, they can see Harry's flaming red Lamborghini parked right in front of the entrance. 

"Why didn't you tell me anything about Zayn being in fucking Vogue!?" yells Louis at Harry, while sitting in the front seat.

"Did you see how I was last night, love? I was barely walking straight," says the rich boy in his defence but with a smile plastered on his mouth to show his perfect teeth.

"So fucking what? Should've told me, I feel like a bad friend," exclaims the blue-eyed.

"It's Ok Lou, I don't care," says Zayn from the back middle seat. "Also, could you two stop fighting like a married couple? it's so bizarre," half-jokes the model. 

Harry and Louis both roll their eyes at the same time. It's an usual comment amongst their common friends, so usual they got used to it and sometimes mess around with their bromance, nothing serious though. 

"Did you sleep well, by the way?" asks Louis, trying to contain his laugh remembering the weird scenario from early this morning. Harry looks at Louis like he wants to kill him and Louis explodes in laughing. 

"I mean, I've seen you sleeping in weirdest places," says Louis, remembering the time Harry fell off the roof because he was sleeping there with a 'friend'. 

"Oh, remember that time he was having sex in the kitchen with that blonde bloke and we all walked in because I wanted some-"

"Yes, Zayn, we all remember," interrupts Harry, visibly red.

Both Louis and Zayn laugh until they lose their breath and Harry threatens with not giving them any ice cream today. 

"Ice cream is serious business, love," buffers Louis once he stops laughing. "It's not our fault that you like to have sex in the least common places."

"I told you it's not like that!" Harry complains while still driving, now with a pout decorating his pink lips. 

Zayn jokes a little bit more but Louis prefers to leave it. In the end, he's not going to kink-shame anyone.

"The question is: when are you going to be on Vogue?" asks Zayn and Louis hums in agreement.

"I've told you two I'm not that kind of photographer," claims the curly on his defence.

"Yes, Zayn," deadpans Louis and turns around to look at the caramel eyes. "He's not your normal photographer, he's even more pretentious than-" 

"Stop it," Harry tries to yell at Louis, mad, but his own laugh betrays him. 

"I would also be a flowers photographer if I had half the money you have," jokes Zayn and they all laugh. And yes, some might say they are being rude, but for this trio, banter is the key of their relationship. 

"I'm not a flowers photographer, Zaynnn, I've photographed you before and you're not a flower," concludes Harry.

"The thing is, Hazza," Zayn inclines to the front seats and now whispers: "I am a flower." And then loudly laughs right in both Harry's and Louis's ear, which makes them all laugh and Harry almost crashes.

×××

"Next time I'll drive, mate," half suggests, half informs Louis to Harry. 

"No, Lou, that's not going to happen, even if Harry goes blind, he'll still be a better driver than you," claims Zayn in Harry's defence while they all leave the Lamborghini and head to the posh restaurant Harry chose. 

Louis punches Zayn and Harry in the arm when they both start laughing at the blue-eyed driving skills, or more like the absence of those.

"Is this the one where they give you food in like flower shapes?" Zayn asks excitedly, once they enter the restaurant and the waiter heads them to a table with views of London street.

Every day since Louis started his work as a psychologist, Harry picks him up from work in one of his pretentious cars and they go to eat in a –at least for Louis– way too expensive restaurant. At first Louis insisted on paying for his part, but Harry always refused and, at some point, Louis stopped trying. As for Zayn, he also joins their lunch trips when he's not busy or when he wants to disconnect, which lately is quite usual, but Harry lets him pay for his part, and yes, Harry and Louis had a fight about it, since the blue-eyed felt like he was being babied, to which Harry confirmed, he babied him, but there was nothing Louis could do about it.

"Yes, sir, we are the ones with flower-shaped food," the waiter confirms and Zayn celebrates once they all sit, gaining a laugh from the waiter. 

"We'll take the usual, love," says Harry to the waiter. Even though Louis doesn't recognize him from before, the boy seems to understand the order and leaves to what must be the kitchen. The restaurant is quite minimalistic, with black plain tables and white walls, using as decoration exotic and coloured flowers placed meticulously all around the restaurant, and Louis is almost sure he can smell the roses placed more than 3 meters away from them. 

"You chose this restaurant because you know I love it, awww," says Zayn softly, overreacting his fondness, and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You could say that, yeah." Louis answers for Harry, knowing that it's not 100% true. This is also Harry's favourite restaurant and they always go on Fridays. "By the way, what are we doing tonight?" asks a misinformed Louis.

"Nothing too big!" proclaims Zayn. "Just a party in my house, some friends from the field are invited and you two, not more than 25 people. You're coming, right?" the boy asks, unsure, since Louis is not known for being the life of the party, more like the opposite, since he's always avoiding them, not because he hates them, but because he doesn't especially enjoy them. He usually prefers smoking a joint with Harry or Zayn in the backyard or a small reunion in the basement drinking beer and playing FIFA.

"A house full of hot models? Count me in, Malik," he assures, since it's an special occasion, and, well, a house full of hot models. 

They keep talking about tonight, who's going to be there, what they're going to drink –Zayn still hasn't bought anything and Harry will go with him after lunch to buy loads of alcohol– and when they are going to meet at Zayn's quite big house. 

Their food arrives and they focus on eating. The model and the photographer take a couple of pictures before starting to eat while Louis makes fun of them and starts eating, without waiting for the photoshoot to end. Louis is sure that in about one hour there'll be a cheesy post on Harry's Instagram with a caption amongst the lines of "celebrating my friends' success as if it were miiiine! :) #flowers #VOGUE" because that's just how Harry works.

Their dishes look better than they taste, in Louis personal opinion. He would prefer some McDonalds or, even better, KFC, but they already tried those and Harry, a newbie to fast food, spent two days throwing up the delicious crispy chicken and Zayn didn't even dare to touch the food because he has a strict fashion model diet. That diet, however, doesn't seem to apply to present Zayn, since he at the moment is eating a plate full of chocolate ice-cream that is probably bigger than his face. Louis is not the biggest fan of expensive food, but again, Louis is not a fan of a lot of things since he loves to complain. 

"I ate way too much ice-cream," whispers Zayn once they're inside Harry's flaming car.

"No shit, Sherlock," mocks Louis and Harry laughs.

"You'll have to make loads of exercise to compensate that, mate," comments the curly headed and Zayn hums in agreement from the backseat. He falls asleep in the back seat while Harry drives to drop Louis at work again so they can't listen to any music. Instead, their whispers travel inside the car, talking about their upcoming special night and Louis asking Harry to buy some gummy bears, since that's the only thing that makes big party nights bearable for him. 

"I don't understand you sometimes!" yells Harry at Louis from the car window once Lou's already outside and about to walk towards his work building. The blue-eyed turns around and makes an incredulous face. 

"You were awake?!" asks Louis now with his hands on his hips and an annoyed –fake– face.

"Why the fuck would I sleep on the kitchen table?" asks rhetorically the liar, with a playful smile on his face, who starts the car engine once he sees Louis is about to reply. 

"I didn't eat pancakes because of your liar ass!" Louis complains with no purpose, since Harry's car is already at the end of the street. Louis laughs and flips him off, sure the curly headed will see him through the mirror. 

Louis has a constant smile on his face while he works during the rest of the day, and when he gets home at 6 P.M., Harry is waiting for him with a bottle of expensive alcohol in one hand and the other one with a variety of candy, including gummy bears.


	2. Gummy bears, 0% sugar yoghurts and black nail polish.

"Sorry for party rocking!" Sing Zayn, Harry and an unknown face for Louis, on top of the couch in Zayn's' living room. Louis is sitting on the other couch in front of them, watching them dance, or, well, move? He has a beer in one hand and a package of gummy bears treasured in the other. Drunk people seem to also share Louis' fascination for the sweet little bears but Louis has no intention to share so he hits every hand that dares to come close to his treasure plastic bag. 

As expected, Zayn's party turns out to be more than a 25 people gathering. So far, Louis has counted at least 37 different and all unknown faces, pretty faces, all either models or influencers, or at least they look like they could be to Louis. He's not feeling totally bored, with the entertainment of Zayn –a clumsy drunk kind of guy– and Harry –a clown drunk kind of guy. He zooms out for a while, focusing his eyes on their messy dance steps and his mind focused elsewhere, when a tall, blue eyed, blonde gorgeous woman sits beside him. 

"Do you want some?" Louis offers the girl some gummy bears and reaches his hand so the girl can take some. She smiles and takes a couple. 

"I must be special since you've been literally hitting people's hands when they try to get even close to your bears," says the blonde over the loud music, with a beautiful smile present on his lips. She's still biting a gummy and Louis smiles, shy.

"I don't like to share with just anyone," excuses Louis, which is kind of true. The girl laughs and Louis follows her reaction.

"My name's Gigi," she introduces herself and stretches out a hand for Louis to shake, which he does happily and smiles at her. 

"Louis," he responds. 

They stay like that for minutes, looking at the front couch's show. Harry now has wet hair because apparently the unnamed face managed to shower him in beer. Zayn is laughing and falls from the couch, but doesn't seem to be hurt since he keeps laughing, now rolling on the floor. They're dancing to a sappy song and another drunk unknown face for Louis appears and starts flirting with a drunk Harry. In a matter of seconds, the couple disappears into probably one of many Zayn' rooms. 

"You wanna dance?" offers Gigi and Louis doesn't have the chance to answer the offer because he's suddenly pulled away from the couch and towards an empty spot in the improvised dance floor. 

Louis hates to dance but he's also kind of drunk so he doesn't protest too much and when he least expects it he's in the middle of a big crowd dancing like he knew how to. He keeps drinking stuff people put in his hand and 3 seconds later he's in a corner with the lips of a tall brunette boy attached to his own. They take turns between sharing a joint and kissing and Louis feels like he could fall asleep but rob a bank at the same time. He wants to keep kissing the boy, even though he can't even recognize a thing from him or his face, besides the soft brown hair. 

"Upstairs?" asks Louis, but before he can get an answer, a hand pulls him away and basically forces him outside to the backyard. 

"You just cock blocked me," Louis says, or at least he thinks he says. His mouth is not following Louis' orders pretty well, because Gigi seems confused by Louis' gibberish and laughs. 

"You would have regretted that one tomorrow Louise," claims the blonde, as if he knew Louis at all. He feels angry now but before he can explode, Gigi keeps talking. "He's dating her," she says while pointing at a blurry figure far away from where they stand. He can recognize a short, curvy girl in the distance and he puts his hands in his mouth, showing surprise and regret. 

"Oh my gowd, feel like shit, that's orrible," he, once again, at least tries to say. Gigi nods.

"He's also younger than you for at least 3 or 4 years."

Louis feels like he might vomit at any time. That's why he doesn't like to party, what's the fun? where is it? Louis doesn't know. 

"He's over 20, I can promise," she says and Louis can breath a little bit better now. They sit on the grass and Louis lays his head on Gigi's shoulder. They're facing the backyard and they can see drunk and happy silhouettes trying to walk around or laying on the grass, looking at the beautiful sky and stars. There's a tree and a lot of pretty flowers in some kind of mini garden that 2 boys are pretty fascinated with at the moment. 

"It's Louis," says Louis after a while of silence and playing with the grass. His head still feels funny but he can make coherent sentences now. "No 's' in the end," he corrects. 

"Ok, Louise, whatever you say," she insists, ignoring Louis' correction, but he's not bothered by it, not as much as when Harry is the one saying it. Maybe because Louis knows Harry only calls him that when he's really really upset. 

"Who is Harry again?" asks Gigi, and Louis guesses he's been talking out loud for a while now.

"Me housemate and best friend," he explains. "Zayn is also a big friend of mine."

"Zayn is the reason why we're here, right?" she asks and Louis looks at her from her shoulder. 

"Don't you know him? Why are you here then?"

"My friend knows him and he promised a good party so here I am, in the backyard, with a high dude that shares his gummy bears only with me." 

Louis chuckles and nods.

"I am the best, this is your best night ever," he affirms and Gigi laughs but doesn't deny the sentence, which makes Louis really happy. 

"Give me your phone," the model demands and Louis follows the order and hands her his phone, after unlocking it. He can see her typing something and shortly after he's got his phone back with a new contact added as 'Hot blonde 🍬🐻' and Louis laughs because of the cheesy name for about 5 whole minutes. At some point Gigi starts laughing too and they look like maniacs. That's when Zayn joins. 

"What are you two doing?" he asks while he accommodates himself beside Louis. 

"Laughing," explains Gigi while she dries her eyes from the tears she has as a consequence of the long laughing session. Louis does the same and hugs Zayn, who hums in agreement and kisses his head. 

"Do you have any gummy bears left?" asks Zayn to Louis, and Gigi and Louis laugh a little bit more again. Zayn joins too, even though he doesn't understand why is that so funny. 

"She ate them all," Louis explains while he points a finger at Gigi's face, which is now filled with betrayal. 

"How dare you? After I save you from being someone's affair!" she complains but laughs again. Zayn looks more confused than before but none of the laughing pair care to elaborate.

"What's your name again?" asks Zayn to Gigi now, who smiles and says her name. Zayn introduces himself too and Gigi only answers with a "We been knew" that makes Louis laugh more, as if that were possible. The models start talking and Louis decides he wants to sleep, or eat some yoghurt, he doesn't know, but he leaves them, entertained in the backyard, talking with each other like no one else is around.

He gets himself to the kitchen and opens the fridge, taking a natural, 0% sugar yoghurt, since that's the least healthy thing Zayn apparently has in his huge fucking kitchen. He sits on the kitchen floor and eats one, two and three, when a wave of sleepiness takes control over his body and he falls asleep right there and then.

×××

He wakes up in the same place he felt asleep at. His head hurts and there's an intense pain in his back. He  _ wonders _ why that is, maybe because of the bad positioning or maybe because of the hard surface. 

He stands up and whimpers when the pain intensifies. Harry, of course, is looking fresh as a lettuce and is drinking a hot, delicious-looking tea, right there in the kitchen table, bragging to Louis how good and not-in-pain he looks. Louis hates him so much. 

"Good morning, sunshine!" proclaims the fresh boy and laughs when Louis flips him off. "How did you sleep, love? I would've

let you sleep with me if I knew you were here, all uncomfortable, on the floor, sleeping like a dog," he says, dramatically.

"Fuck off, Stylator," Louis responses, in a bad mood. Harry laughs at the nickname and touches his recently showered hair with his hand. He's wearing Zayn clothes, Louis notices, because they're all too dark for Harry's usual colorful and bright clothing. And they're also too tight. But Louis doesn't notice that. No. 

"We have Harry The Bad Boy today I see," comments Louis after he drinks almost a full bottle of cold water.

"Yeah, kindof, blame Zayn, there was not even one floral shirt in there," he adds with a sad face. 

"Did you paint your nails black this morning just for the sake of this outfit?" asks an incredulous and tired Louis, who is now drinking a cup of tea Harry made for him. He thinks he can clearly remember Harry wearing purple nail polish last night.

"I can't go outside if they don't match!" is his stupid response slash excuse and Louis rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Rich people," he says under his breath and Harry makes a face that sends the 'I heard that' message quite effectively. 

"Someone told me you couldn't stop laughing last night," comments Harry while he washes his and Louis' cup. He turns around and wiggles his eyebrows playfully. Louis laughs and rolls his eyes. It seems like those are the only two things he does lately when he's with Harry: eyerolls and laughs. 

"I can barely remember shit," Louis half lies. He perfectly remembers that blurry brunette and his sweet lips, but also remembers the fact that he had a girlfriend. He also, thankfully, remembers Gigi, that gorgeous girl who is probably in Zayn's room at the moment. 

"Maybe you do like big parties and you just were in denial," says the curly boy, shooting his shot to try and make a party soul out of Louis. Not today, he thinks. 

"Nah, there was this girl, Gigi, she was really nice and she was there the whole night, keeping me company." Harry hides behind his hands, knowing what's coming. "Unlike others, who get drunk and leave me for a quick fuck three minutes after the party starts," says Louis, obviously joking, knowing he wouldn't have let Harry be by his side all night because he would feel like he was stopping him from having fun. 

"He had black hair, piercings and tattoos," whimpers Harry behind his hands and puts on a whiny voice. "You know I have a thing for black-haired boys with tattoos and piercings," he excuses himself and finally looks at Louis with a playful smile and a fake pity look. 

"So what? I have to go and get some piercings and dye me hair black so I can have some of your attention?" Louis asks, crossing his arms and holding a laugh. Harry knows Louis is joking, they do this all the time, but his smile flatters. 

"You're perfect Lou, shut up." 

Louis goes to where Harry is standing and hugs him. He feels smaller than ever, compared to Harry's tall figure.

"Thank you, love. I was joking," Louis says, in the middle of the hug. They separate then and they both have such fond smiles that Louis has to stop it somehow. "Plus I know I have a fat ass, so that compensates my lack of piercings," he adds and Harry rolls his eyes and laughs. 

"You really had to ruin the moment?!" yells Harry at Louis, when the blue-eyed leaves the kitchen and heads to Zayn's' room to borrow some clothes to put on after he takes a shower. 

"It was too much!" yells Louis from the stairs and laughs when Harry tells him to fuck off.

Once he's at Zayn's room, that, by the way, is empty of any human beings, he heads towards the dresser –Yes, a fucking huge one– and he feels like a Barbie. An emo Barbie. He takes some random black pants and a big striped red and black sweater and heads to the bathroom outside Zany's room, since Zayn might enter at any time and he doesn't want to invade his privacy. More.

He takes a slow shower and uses every hair product that he can reach from the bathtub, leaving him smelling like lilacs, caramel and vanilla. He puts on Zayn's clothes and he realizes the black pants he grabbed have a shit ton of chains all around them and Louis groans. It's that or repeating the vomit/weed/beer smelling pants he was wearing last night. He decides to give the chains a go. 

He can hear the chains while he walks and he cringes when he gets to the living room and Harry is there, looking at him like he has 3 fucking heads. And honestly, Louis himself feels the same.

"We have Louis the Emo Boy today I see," Harry half copies what Louis said earlier and Louis sits on the couch, beside him.

"Shut up," is the only thing that Louis says. They sit there for a while, watching an episode of Friends. The sweater is too big for Louis and he feels really cozy, plus, Harry is half hugging him and Louis is about to fall asleep when the front door opens and Zayn and Gigi walk into the house. They're talking and laughing, and Louis winks at Harry, who laughs and tightens the half hug.

"Louise!" says Gigi when he sees the blue-eyed in the couch. She jumps and sits right beside him and gives him a kiss in the cheek. Louis rolls his eyes at the name pronunciation but doesn't say anything about it.

Zayn joins them in the living room and offers them croissants –that's what he and Gigi were buying outside– and they all eat while watching the Friends episode. 

There's no one else besides the four of them in the big house and the house is surprisingly clean for an after-party day, but Louis guesses a cleaning team was here earlier this morning.

Louis looks at the clock of his phone. 11 A.M.. He should be doing something productive, but he has no energy for that. Instead, he falls asleep on the couch and wakes up 3 hours later to a delicious food smell. The TV is off now and he's alone on the couch, with a blanket that wasn't there before. He heads to the kitchen and rubs his eyes. Gigi and Zayn are cooking and laughing, looking like a happily married couple and Louis' heart flips of happiness and fondness.

"That smells delicious," he comments and both Gigi and Zayn smile at him. Gigi is cutting some vegetables and Zayn is in front of the pan, frying something Louis can't see. 

"Did you sleep well?" asks Gigi and Louis nods. 

"Where's Curly?" he decides to ask, and that's when he feels someone hugging him from behind. 

"You missed me?" Harry talks in his ear. Louis laughs because he feels tickles and holds Harry's hands in his. "You smell like flowers," comments Harry after smelling him for a couple of seconds. Louis hums. 

"We have to buy the shampoo that was in Zany's bathroom, yeah," he adds and shows Harry, who is still on his back and resting his chin on Louis' left shoulder, a picture of said shampoo he took after his bath so he would remember to buy it. Harry agrees and when Louis looks up at Gigi and Zayn, they're both making a weird face that Louis can't decode. 

"Whot?" Louis asks, demanding and with a thick British accent that makes Gigi laugh a little bit. 

The pair only shake their heads and say nothing else, focusing again on the food.

×××

  
  


After a delicious vegetarian lunch, Harry and Louis leave Zayn's house, who is still enjoying Gigi's company. The blonde makes Louis promise they'll keep in touch and they say their goodbyes. 

Once Harry and Louis are in their house, they go to Harry's room and they continue their Friends marathon. At some point Louis makes some popcorn and they also share a beer. 

When they're at the seventh episode and it's starting to get dark outside, Harry gets a message and 3 minutes later there's a knock on the entrance door. Louis rolls on the bed and kicks Harry in the stomach so he goes to open, since he can guess it's Harry's friends that come for their almost daily tea party. The curly leaves his room and goes to the front door. Louis rolls his eyes when he hears the annoying voices of Harry's friends inside his house. He runs as fast as possible to his room and closes the door, hoping Harry won't annoyingly ask him to join and lets him continue watching Friends alone and at peace.

As expected though, in less than 10 minutes Harry is opening Louis' door.

"You joining?" he offers.

"Nah," is the answer he gives, ignoring him and trying to focus on the episode.

"Niall brought some frozen yoghurt," he adds, hoping that will make Louis at least consider it.

"Did he bring frozen yoghurt to  _ me _ ?" asks Louis, looking at Harry incredulous. Harry looks at the window inside Louis' room and doesn't answer. His silence is answer enough for the blue-eyed. "Enjoy your night, love," says Louis to give closure to the conversation and, once again, focuses his attention in the telly. He can hear Harry sigh and leave the bedroom, closing the door again and leaving Louis at peace. 

30 minutes later, Harry opens the door one more time and before Louis can protest, the curly leaves a half-full frozen yogurt pot on the table and a kiss on Louis ' forehead. Louis smiles and mumbles a soft 'thank you' when Harry is about to leave the room. Harry says nothing and disappears into the illuminated hallway, on his way to socialize and party with his rich annoying friends. Not like Louis has ever interacted with them, but he's sure about the annoying part.


End file.
